


i'll be with you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, but completely ignoring s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They have all the time in the world now to kiss each other for however long they want.





	i'll be with you

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble i kinda liked.
> 
> this is post canon but since i refuse to acknowledge s8 as that, you can imagine it being whenever you want honestly.

After racing each other across the desert with the sun on their backs, they stop at the place they had raced the first time they had met –before Voltron and Kerberos and everything else– and lean on their hoverbikes, watching the sun slowly descend from the sky.

 

A little while later, Shiro turns his head towards him and says, “I love you, Keith,” like it's as simple as breathing, and with such a soft look in his eyes that Keith's heart aches.

 

“I love you too.” He responds, wistful. If only.

 

“No, Keith.” Shiro shakes his head. “I mean, I'm in love with you. I know you probably don't feel the same and I'm not asking you to. Being your friend is more than enough. I just wanted to have no secrets between us.” He finishes with a self-deprecating smile on his lips.

 

_ Oh. _

 

It takes him a few seconds to register what Shiro has said simply because it's so unbelievable.

 

Shiro is in love with him.

 

The man he's been in love with for who knows how long feels the same.

 

Keith starts chuckling and his face lights up with happiness.

 

“Keith?” Shiro asks worryingly.

 

“Shiro,” he gets in between chuckles, “Shiro. I've been in love with you for years. How could you not know?”

 

“Oh.” Shiro breathes out in relief and lets out a small laugh of his own.

 

“Oh.” He echoes, smiling brightly at him.

 

“We've wasted so much time then.” The older man remarks soberly.

 

“I know.” Keith responds.

 

Shiro walks over to him, taking one of his hands in the Altean one and holding it carefully between them.

 

“What do you wanna do now then?” He asks, rubbing his thumb gently on Keith's hand and looking at him almost reverently.

 

“I guess, we could kiss if we wanted to.” He suggests with a smirk.

 

They can figure out everything else later. Right now he wants nothing more than to kiss the man he loves.

 

“Alright.” Shiro agrees and proceeds to do just that.

 

They kiss for what might be seconds or minutes. They don't care. They have all the time in the world now to kiss each other for however long they want.

 

The sun sets overhead, the sky darkens a cool, dark blue and a few stars begin to show.

 

When they pull back from the kiss they stay close, pressing their foreheads together and gazing at each other with love. Their arms holding the other close and their hearts at peace.

 

Afterwards, they let go, take their hoverbikes back and stay together for the rest of the night. And for many nights after that.

**Author's Note:**

> title from my love by sia.
> 
> (it's a little sad but i like that song, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


End file.
